Lima Menit
by Mato-san
Summary: Karena tiga ratus detik saja cukup bagi Aomine Daiki. AoAka drabble. Plot gaje, kerjaan setengah jam. Mind to RnR? :9


Jam dinding menunjukan pukul 15:55.

"Akashi."

Sebenarnya Aomine benci melakukan hal seperti ini—salahkan Kise yang menjadi biang dari semuanya. Akashi yang sedari tadi sedang membereskan beberapa arsipa-arsip kesiswaan itu menoleh lalu mengeluarkan suara dehaman tanda ia mendengarkan.

Tanpa sadar Aomine mengepalkan buku-buku jarinya yang tersembunyi oleh keberadaan meja yang membatasi jarak antara Akashi dan dirinya.

"Akashi Seijuurou."

Bunyi debaman keras antara map dan meja pun terdengar. Kedua iris sewarna ceri milik sang Ketua OSIS kini menatap lawan bicara dengan tenang, tapi mengerikan. Aomine menelan ludahnya.

"Cepat katakan apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu, Daiki," Akashi berbicara dengan nada rendah dan lambat. Aomine tahu dia benar-benar telah menggangu Akashi saat ini. "Sebelum aku memberitahu guru Sejarah Jepangmu untuk menambahkan kelas tambahanmu."

"Akashigadaisuki."

Kening pemuda bertubuh mungil di hadapan Aomine mengerut. "Aku hanya bisa mendengar namaku dalam kalimat tersebut. Kau berbicara terlalu cepat, Daiki," tanggap Akashi, kembali berbalik memunggungi Aomine dan membereskan beberapa kertas-kertas. Rasanya Aomine ingin membakar kertas-kertas itu dengan segera. "Berbicaralah dengan jelas."

Sulit, Akashi. Lidah Aomine sendiri bahkan terasa kelu saat ingin mengatakannya.

"_A-Aishiteru_?!"

Rasanya Aomine benar-benar ingin bunuh diri ketika mengatakannya. Padahal perjanjiannya dengan Kise tidak seperti itu. Dan bukan itu jugalah yang ingin ia katakan sebelumnya.

"Kau tahu Daiki, kalimat itu hanya digunakan untuk orang dewasa dan memiliki arti yang benar-benar mendalam," suara Akashi menghancurkan berbagai macam umpatan yang Aomine layangkan kepada dirinya sendiri. Akashi tidak berbalik untuk menatap Aomine, tetapi Aomine bisa melihat bahwa bahu pemuda serba bisa itu sedikit tidak rileks. "Dan nada suaramu benar-benar seperti sedang bertanya."

Sepertinya Aomine harus pergi dari ruang OSIS sekarang juga. Akashi pasti sangat marah beberapa detik lagi. Aomine benar-benar seperti sedang membangunkan titisan iblis yang sudah lama tertidur.

Waktu sudah berganti menjadi pukul 15:57 ketika Aomine memeriksanya kembali.

"K-kalau begitu aku permisi dulu, Aka—"

"Katakanlah dengan kalimat yang tepat dan nada bicara yang tegas, Daiki."

Akashi kini berdiri menghadap Aomine dengan raut wajah yang tenang dan kedua tangan yang terlipat di dada. Meski begitu bukan berarti Aomine tidak bisa melihat perubahan warna wajah pemuda bertubuh kecil di hadapannya. Wajah Akashi yang biasanya agak pucat kini berubah menjadi kemerahan semu.

Dia merona he, Aomine menyeringai di dalam hatinya.

"Ini perintah?"

Pandangan Akashi beralih ke jendela ruang OSIS yang mulai menunjukan warna jingga.

"Iya."

Bahu Aomine terasa ringan sekarang. Dia melangkah menuju Akashi secara santai sementara gradsi merah terasa semakin menggelap di wajah Akashi. Aomine beruntung bisa melihatnya dari jarak seperti ini.

Ketika meja yang membatasi diri mereka berdua digeser oleh Aomine, Akashi baru kembali memandang Aomine dengan kebingungan yang tersirat dalam matanya.

Aomine menunduk pada Akashi, Akashi mendongak pada Aomine. Dan lintasan cahaya matahari kini hanyalah menjadi garis bordir keduanya.

Lambat tapi pasti, Aomine menghapus bordir jingga itu. Akashi memejamkan matanya.

"_Suki da yo, _Seijuurou."

Arloji merah beraksen cokelat milik Akashi pun berkedip-kedip, menandakan jam 16:00 tepat.

Tiga ratus detik saja cukup untuk menakhlukan Akashi Seijuurou.[]

**.**

**.**

"_Nah nah Aominecchi, kau sebenarnya sangat menyukai Akashicchi kan?!"_

"_Berisik kau Kise!"_

"_Ahaha Aominecchi marah! Tandanya Aominecchi benar kan, suka pada Akashicchi!"_

"_B-Bukan urusanmu, tahu!"_

"_Begini saja-ssu, jika Aominecchi mendapat nilai dibawah lima di pelajaran Sejarah Jepang dan harus mengikuti kelas tambahan itu berarti Aominecchi harus menyatakan perasaan Aominecchi pada Akashicchi dalam waktu lima menit!"_

"_Aku baik dalam pelajaran Sejarah Jepang!"_

"_Kehidupan itu berputar bagai roda-ssu."_

"_Oke! Kuterima tantanganmu_."

**.**

**Lima Menit**

**.**

_**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_

* * *

**A/N ****: **AoAka pertama saya untuk sahabat sejati selalu saya yang menyukai pair hitam-putih (dalam segi warna kulit/?) ini. Benar-benar plotless. Alur sangat cepat. Cheesy. Sudahlah.

Well, saya tidak terlalu paham mengenai karakter Akashi saat di Teikou, terlebih di tahun ketiga. Jadi jika terlalu OOC, saya mengucapkan maaf yang sedalam-dalamnya.

Mind to Review? :9


End file.
